


Love Triangle

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Poly Ship Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Prom Night, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Dean's relationship status is one of the hottest gossip topics in school.  Love triangles are super fun and dramatic, right?





	Love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly Bingo
> 
> Square: Anna/Meg/Dean

Dean Winchester had a reputation. He was a stud, a player, quarterback of the football team, captain of the basketball team, track star, passing his classes without needing to bully the smart kids (rumor had it that it was because his brother did his homework for him, but his brother didn’t take the tests for him and was four years younger and Dean would never bully him anyway). All the girls in school swooned if he so much as looked at them, and that wink of his, that should be dangerous. He had no trouble getting himself a date any time he wanted one.

There were two girls who were his clear favorites, though. Meg Masters was the head cheerleader, homecoming queen, most popular girl in school. Especially popular with the boys. Most of the school shipped her with Dean, just because they were the king and the queen and it was only natural for them to be together. No one was surprised to see them together, ever.

Despite it happening often, everyone was always surprised to see Dean with Anna Milton. Anna was considered a bit of a weirdo. She was a member of the National Honor Society, and a leader in her church’s youth group, and a girl who liked to keep to herself. There were rumors that she’d been institutionalized for mental illness when she was younger, but she seemed harmless and no one could ever imagine her struggling. The weirdest thing about her, though, was that she was in JROTC, and serving as a Cadet Captain.

In the buildup to prom, everyone waited with baited breath to see who Dean would take. Meg pretended not to care. “He should take me but if he doesn’t, do you really think I’ll have trouble finding someone to go with? Or dance with? Or hang out with at afterparties? Please.” Anna, on the other hand, let it be generally known that she was going with Dean or not at all. “Just like with Homecoming. Dean went with Meg, so I had better things to do.”

The closer prom got, the more gossip buzzed. Dean hadn’t asked anyone to be his date. Meg had turned down three guys, and no one had asked Anna. The day before prom, that remained true. Boys started asking Meg at every turn, and a few asked Anna just in case she wasn’t really okay with not going if Dean didn’t ask her. Every single one got a polite no thank you.

Dean didn’t get as many, but there were some girls who decided that if he didn’t want to take Meg or Anna, maybe he’d take them, and were brave enough to ask him. Dean was very kind about saying no, but he always did – and usually had a recommendation for someone they could ask instead, or found one of the guys who he knew didn’t have dates and sent them at the girls. Quite a few couples formed thanks to Dean’s matchmaking, assisted by Meg. 

People were starting to wonder if Dean, Meg, or Anna were even going. Doors opened at six for pictures and lining up, there was the meal at 6:30, and the music and dancing would start after the meal and announcement of the prom court. At 6:28, there was no sign of them. At 6:29, Dean walked in. Anna had one arm, Meg had the other. Their hairstyles were mirrors of each other, their dresses were identical except for color – Anna’s was silver, Meg’s was a deep purple – their corsages matched, even their jewelry was identical. Dean had the cockiest smirk anyone had ever seen from him, and that was saying something.

The princes and princesses had been announced the week before. Dean and Meg were among them, Anna was not. No one was surprised by either of those. No one was surprised when Dean was elected king and Meg was elected queen, either.  
Dean’s thank-you speech was short and to the point. “Thanks, guys. This is awesome!” He handed the microphone to Meg.

“We’re not done yet, guys. Anna, get up here.” Everyone watched in shock as Anna walked up to the microphone and stood beside Dean. “We’re about to see what happens when the prom queen and king get kicked out for being shocking.”

Dean took the microphone back. “I don’t know how or why, but our school has this odd tradition of the prom king proposing to the prom queen on prom night. At least we’re pretty good about electing couples. This year, though, y’all kind of whiffed.” He pulled a ring out of his pocket and put it on Anna’s hand. Gasps of shock filled the room and teachers started up to the front.

Anna grabbed the microphone. “I accept. Thank you, Dean.”

Dean took the microphone back. “I don’t have much time before the teachers get here, so just kind of whiffed.” He pulled out another ring and put it on Meg’s hand.

Meg grabbed the microphone. “Me too. Good job.” She handed the microphone to the first teacher to reach them, Mrs. Harvelle. Before the others could get there – or the principal – she grabbed Dean’s hand. Dean took Anna’s, and the three of them ran for the back door.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. Just... pretend it takes place in some weird mashup of Days Gone By when getting engaged/married right out of high school was normal and These Days when girls being in/leaders in JROTC is normal.


End file.
